Susceptible
by Bitelchus-Beetlejuice
Summary: AU: Ser una persona insegura te hace pensar mucho sobre lo que piensan los demás sobre tí, pero a veces puedes llegar a pensar demasiado... SaiHina. One shot


Hola pequeños humpa-lumpas.

Aquí estoy yo otra vez con otro fic

Espero que os guste, es un SaiHina

Los personajes pertenecen a kishimoto-sama (¡¡viva!!)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

"_**Quedamos esta tarde a la salida del instituto en la puerta,**_

_** Tenemos que hablar seriamente**_

_**Atte:Sai"**_

Allí estaba ella, observando como los jóvenes alumnos del instituto salían corriendo con el fin de no volver a las clases hasta el fatídico lunes. Ella solo pensaba en las palabras de la nota que ahora permanecía arrugada en su mano a causa de la presión que momentos antes había sufrido.

"¿y si quiere terminar con todo?¿y si es así,¿por qué?"

No podía dejar de pensar lo mismo, al fin y al cabo, _esas 3 palabras_ nunca habían significado un buen presagio en su vida. Y que ahora se encontraran escritas en esa nota que la citaba la ponía muy nerviosa.Parecía una tontería, pero para alguien como ella, significaban mucho.

Seguro que se había cansado de ella, seguro que había encontrado alguien mejor.

Sacudió su cabeza levemente, reprochándose por pensar esas cosas. Era demasiado susceptible.

-¡Hinata!

Esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada y contempló como un joven de pelo corto y negro se dirigía hacia ella.

Hinata inspiró profundamente intentando relajarse. De repente todas esas ideas de abandono volvieron inevitablemente a su cabeza. Y una presión se apoderó de ella. Le quería mucho, y nunca había notado ningún defecto en su relación. Así que no entendía por qué se preocupaba.

Pero aún así. no podía evitarlo

-Sai...-susurró para si misma cuando él llegó junto a ella.

El pelinegro le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla. Ésta solo atinó a sonrojarse.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, tengo que decirte una cosa-comenzó él cambiando su semblante a uno serio. La joven se asustó por el tono autoritario que el moreno usaba.Y las ideas de ruptura volvieron a acosarla.

¿Y si en verdad quería dejarla?

-Verás, lo he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo y quizás esto cree algún cambio… ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien?

La joven se sentía mareada. Había comenzado a respirar aceleradamente y había bajado la mirada. Ella notaba como sus ojos se humedecían y amenazaban con llorar.

-Sai…-comenzó a alzar la voz-… ¿Por…Por qué?- preguntó con miedo la joven. ¿Habría otra o sería que no tenían química?.

-Bueno pues… porque me aburro y no hacemos nada nuevo-Dijo con tranquilidad.

¿Q-qué?-Preguntó Hinata. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía dejarla así? No se lo creía-Pero…Nosotros…

-Sé que suena algo caprichoso pero creo que las cosas mejorarán para los…

No acabó la frase.

La joven estaba temblando

-Hinata ¿qué…?

Le levantó el rostro delicadamente y vió como sus ojos blancos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ella le abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar.

-No…-Decía mientras se aferraba a la espalda del joven- No… por favor- Él moreno estaba confuso por los actos de la chica-No…me dejes… por favor.

Entonces Sai comprendió todo

Correspondió su abrazo.

-Nunca te voy a dejar-dijo con voz tranquilizadora.

La joven desconcertada se separó del joven y le miro a los ojos. Aún tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Pero tu dijiste…-comenzó la chica.

-No me dejaste terminar. Te estaba diciendo que voy a cambiar de aula e iré a la tuya-dijo el chico con tranquilidad.

La joven enrojeció. Dejo de llorar, bajó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta con la intención de huir de la escena del crimen. Pero el moreno la agarró de la mano evitando así la huída.Luego la cogió de la cintura dejándola frente a frente.

-Ahora me vas a explicar, señorita, ¿porqué demonios pensabas que iba a dejarte?-Dijo con tono sabihondo.

-Err… ¿y a qué aula decías que te cambiabas?

-¡Oye! ¡No cambies de tema!

**ººººººººººThe endºººººººººººº**

* * *

Bueno...

Me ha salido cortito.

Ñe...

Acepto opiniones, dudas, críticas constructivas, cajas de bombones y tomatazos.

Absténganse las amenazas de muerte

No sean muy crueles...porfi

Adiosin


End file.
